


Long Day, Getting Longer

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-14
Updated: 2006-05-14
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: As far as Wash knows, Zoe's never disobeyed an order. Until now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://laurificus.livejournal.com/profile)[**laurificus**](http://laurificus.livejournal.com/) for betaing and [](http://fox1013.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fox1013.livejournal.com/)**fox1013** for handholding. Title's a quote from the Homicide episode "Have a Conscience."

"Show me," River says, folding her legs underneath her in the copilot's seat.

Wash knows what she's doing, her gaze clear and steady as she watches him; he's even grateful for it on some level. He takes a deep breath, pulls himself together, and tries not to think about Zoe on the stretcher behind him, Simon hovering over her, nervous, useless. Tries not to think about how much air is used by each breath, each word they speak. Tries not to think about what they've left behind--a ship, a man, a _friend_.

Flying is easy; he can do it in his sleep--has on occasion, or near enough anyway. It's not hard to teach her; he explains the ignition sequence, the basics of roll, pitch, and yaw. She probably knows more than he does, he thinks, tries not to think. He takes comfort in keeping his hands on the stick, nine and three, splitting the clock in half.

"Clock is a construct," River says. "Time flows, we measure. Measure twice, cut once, inexorable ending, _snip_ , the thread is cut, and all the king's horses and all the king's men can't knot it back together again."

Wash doesn't know what she's talking about, exactly, but it makes his skin prickle in fear. "Zoe?"

"Life, in the Greek," River replies.

"I--did not know that." There's so much he doesn't know, so much he wants to learn, about life, about Zoe. He takes it as a sign, clutching hope close. She'll survive this. She's survived worse. Of course, it doesn't matter if they don't reach help--

"Wash?" Simon's voice startles him out of his thoughts.

He looks at River. "Keep her steady," he says, turning control of the shuttle over to her and scrambling out of his seat. He trips over his own feet in his hurry, stumbling into the back of the shuttle like an idiot. He doesn't care.

"Husband, you need to watch where you're going." Zoe's voice is weak, hoarse, but she's awake, she's talking, and that's what matters.

"Hey," he says, crouching down next to the stretcher and taking her hand. "Only have eyes for you." She closes her eyes and smiles, her fingers twining with his.

"That you're awake is a good sign," Simon says. "I think the damage--" He looks at Wash, distracted. "If you're here, who's--River?"

Wash smiles sheepishly and River calls out, "It's fine, Simon."

Simon looks like he wants to push his way into the cockpit and take the controls away from his sister, but he's too conscientious to leave Zoe.

"I'm sure it's okay," Zoe says. "Cap'n won't let her bring us to grief."

Now he and Simon look at each other and Simon, proving he really is as smart as he claims to be, goes up front to check on his sister.

Wash bites back a sigh and tries to figure out how to say what needs saying.

"Wash? That look on your face means trouble. What is it you don't want to tell me?"

"Captain's not with us."

She pushes herself up onto her elbows, grimacing in pain. "What?"

"Fire that knocked you out knocked Serenity out as well--no auxiliary power and no life support. He sent us off in the shuttles--"

"He went with Inara?"

"N-no. Four to a shuttle, he said."

"And you went?"

"You were in a coma, and he's the captain, and--"

"And you left him." Her voice is cold, lethal, for all that it's barely a whisper. Her face goes still, mask sliding down to hide her thoughts, her feelings, and he knows nothing he says matters. He feels a flash of jealousy that makes him ashamed.

"He insisted. You know how pigheaded he can be--" he says, but she's not listening.

"River," she calls out, weak, but louder, "turn this boat around."

"Yes, sir," River answers without hesitation.

Simon turns to face them. "Do you really think that's wise?"

"When I want your opinion, Doctor, I'll ask for it, and I don't recall asking," Zoe snaps with surprising force, tightening her grip on Wash's hand. "It's a damn sight wiser than letting our _yúbèn de_ captain kill himself for no good reason."

Wash doesn't remember Zoe ever disobeying an order--arguing sometimes, sure, or letting Mal know she thought his plan wasn't going to work, but in the end, when he gave an order, she followed it. There were times Wash had wished she hadn't, but she always had, as long as he'd known her.

Until now.

He's not sure he's thrilled she picked now to change that, but he knows arguing with her right now is probably about as useful as arguing with Mal.

"Wash, get up there and make sure we get where we're going."

"Zoe--"

"I ain't asking," she says, and he wonders if she knows she's repeating Mal's words, if she'd even find it strange how much she sounds like him right now.

"We have a limited supply of fuel and air," Simon starts. "Going back lessens our chances of--"

"Not going back means the captain's got no chance at all." She eases back down and closes her eyes. "I don't feature arguing over it."

"But--"

"He'd do the same for any of us."

It's the truth, but that doesn't mean Wash has to like it.

Simon takes Wash's place at Zoe's side and Wash slips back into the pilot's seat. He checks to make sure River's set the course properly, letting the routine ease him again.

His calm is shattered when River shrieks and doubles over.

Simon's there in an instant. "River? River, what's wrong?"

"Hurry, hurry," she says. "Late, late, can't be late."

Wash shivers. He doesn't want to think about what'll happen to Zoe if they're too late to save Mal. It hurts to know so much of his wife belongs to another man, but right now, keeping her whole and alive is the most important thing, which means keeping Mal the same way has just become his priority.

"No use crying, so much blood spilled all over. Someone has to clean up the mess."

"Okay, now you're freaking me out," Wash says, voice rising in fear. "Zoe? Zoe, you all right?"

"I'm fine," she says. "How far away are we?"

"Close, we're close. Another couple of minutes, Serenity'll be in scanning range." If the ship's still dead--and there's no reason to believe she won't be--someone's going to have to get Mal off somehow, and Wash doesn't know if the suit on the shuttle is even spaceworthy.

There's a stretch of silence broken only by River's crying and the comforting noises Simon's making to get her to stop.

Finally, Zoe says, "Wash?"

He peers at the console. "Seems like she's--okay. Serenity is okay. Life support is working. Which begs the question--" He flips the comm on-- "Mal? Mal? Do you read me?"

There's no answer.

The hand on the back of his chair makes him jump, but it's just Zoe, pale and shaky and sweating from the effort of getting up. "You get a reading, Wash? How many people on board?"

"Just the one, Zoe. You need to lie down again, lambytoes."

"And is he--"

"Can't tell from here. Zoe, please. Simon--"

Simon leaves his sister for a moment, helps Zoe back to the stretcher, frowning. But he keeps his mouth shut for once.

Wash docks, easy as pie, done it a hundred times if he's done it once, and River is up and at the door before the engine is stopped, Simon's medical kit in hand.

"Simon, come on," she says, tugging him through the doorway while he tries to hold her back. "Hurry."

"River, we don't know what--"

"Wash, go with Simon and River. Take a gun--"

Wash nods, takes the revolver Mal keeps in the pocket on the back of the pilot's chair.

Simon is still trying to reason with his sister. "Let Wash go first, River. He has the gun."

"No, no, no." She pulls free of Simon's restraining hands and rushes up the stairs. Simon looks down and Wash follows his gaze to the trail of blood gleaming wetly on the metal deck in the low light of the cargo bay.

" _Wo de ma_."

He and Simon exchange a brief glance before Wash runs after River, calling, "Mal? Mal?" He can hear Simon clattering up the stairs behind him.

Wash finds him passed out on the bridge, River kneeling beside him, fingers fumbling for a pulse.

"Is he--"

"He's alive," she says. "Where's Simon?"

"I'm here." He takes one look at the scene and says, "Wash, help me roll him over. He's lost a lot of blood."

"Wash? Wash?" Zoe's voice, weak but clear, comes over the comm.

Wash stumbles to the pilot's seat. "He's alive. He's been shot."

" _Tāmāde._ He would get himself shot in the middle of nowhere." Wash has to smile at the affectionate exasperation in her voice, even under the circumstances. He slaps the red button to call Inara's shuttle back as Zoe asks, "Is he gonna be all right?"

Wash turns to Simon, who says, "I can't say for sure yet, but I think we got here in time."

He turns back to the console. "You hear that?"

"Yeah." She doesn't say, "I told you so," but this one time, Wash thinks he might not have minded hearing it.

"Lie down now, Zoe, please?"

"River, can you look after Zoe?" Simon says. "I need Wash's help right now and--"

She's gone before he finishes talking.

Wash gets the other stretcher, and he and Simon carry the captain to the infirmary. Then he goes back to the shuttle, pulls Zoe into a tight hug, and breathes in the scent of her hair.

"Thank you," she says softly, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

"Nothing I wouldn't do for you, Zoe. Nothing." He hopes she knows it's true.

She kisses him again, on the mouth this time, and he says a silent prayer of thanks.

end


End file.
